2012 German National Championship
| runner-up = Jano Manuel Schulz | third place = | fourth place = | participation = 924event.amigo-spiele.de Feature Match Round 1: Markus Wichmann (Chaos Dragon) vs. Dennis Large (Final Countdown) | rounds = * 10 (Swiss)event.amigo-spiele.de Feature Match Round 10: Elijah Stratmann (Inzektor) vs. Sebastian Sievering (Diva-TG) * 5 (top cut) | previous = 2011 | next = }} The 2012 German National Championship was a World Championship Qualifier for the 2012 World Championship. The tournament determined the 2012 national champion of Germany. It took place in RuhrCongress Bochum in Germany on May 27−28, 2012. Registration and public events took place over May 26−28.amigo-spiele.de Timetable The main event was won by Muci Izci and the Dragon Duel was won by Mike.event.amigo-spiele.de Dragon Duel – Feature Match Finale: Mike (Inzektor) vs. Robert (Inzektor) Events Timetable The time and cost of each event was as follows: Main event The first day consisted of seven rounds of Swiss-system, at the end of which six players remained undefeated on 21 points.event.amigo-spiele.de Final standings after Day 1 event.amigo-spiele.de Standings after Round 7 The second day consisted of three more rounds of Swiss, before switching to single-elimination. In the top sixteen, Sascha Fabian defeated Michel Grüner, Dominic Nivens defeated Weng Tran, Muci Izci defeated Konrad Grünwald, Ron Fiedler defeated Andreas Gerlach, Fabian Renner defeated Max Hanuschik, Oliver Lukenda defeated Andrej Zimmermann, Eric Kretschmann defeated Pierrot Mayers and Jano Manuel Schulz defeated Robert Grimm. In the quarter finals, Dominic Nivens defeated Sascha Fabian, Muci Izci defeated Ron Fiedler, Fabian Renner defeated Oliver Lukenda and Jano Manuel Schulz defeated Eric Kretschmann. In the semi finals, Muci Izci defeated Dominic Nivens and Jano Manuel Schulz defeated Fabian Renner. In the final, Muci Izci defeated Jano Manuel Schulz. Dragon Duel In the Dragon Duel quarter finals, Fabio defeated Jonas, Robert defeated Patrick, Mike defeated Dominic and Tobias defeated Eteeyen.event.amigo-spiele.de Dragon Duel - Top 8 overview In the semi finals, Robert defeated Fabio and Mike defeated Tobias. In the final, Mike defeated Robert. |RD2 = Semi finalsamigo-spiele.de Dragon Duel – Feature Match Top4: Tobias (Inzektor) vs. Mike (Inzektor) |RD3 = Final |3rdplace=no || Fabio | 2 | Jonas | 0 || Robert | | Patrick | || Dominic | | Mike | || Tobias | | Eteeyen | || Fabio | | Robert | || Mike | 2 | Tobias | 0 || Robert | 1 | Mike | 2 }} Other side events The Team Cup was won by "Team Noobskiller", which consisted of Raul, Tim, Arthur and Guiseppe.event.amigo-spiele.de Team Cup - Team Noobskiller Wins the Big Cup The Battle of the States was won by Soner Güngör, who used a "Dino Rabbit" Deck and defeated Kam Hew, who used a "Chaos Dragon" Deck, in the finals.event.amigo-spiele.de BotS – Feature Match Finale: Soner Güngör (Dino-Rabbit) vs. Kam Hew (Chaos-Dragon) Prizes The prizes for the main event were as follows: Decks Main event 19% of participants used "Inzektor" Decks, 12.14% used "HERO" Decks, 11.65% used "Chaos Dragon", 6.8% used "Dino Rabbit", 5.83% used "Dark World", 5.34% used "Wind-Up" and 38.35% used other or unknown Deck types.event.amigo-spiele.de Metagame Analysis In the top 32, 25% of participants used "Dino Rabbit", 18.75% used "Chaos Dragon", 12.5% used "Inzektor", 9.38% used "HERO", 9.38% used "Wind-Up", 3.13% used "Dark World" and 21.88% used other or unknown Deck types. Among the "other" Deck types were "Blackwing", "T.G.-Anti", "Chain Burn", "Chaos Dragon Monster Mash", "Machina-Geartown", "Final Countdown" and "Gravekeeper's".event.amigo-spiele.de Top 32 Metagame Analysis The winning Decklist was as follows:event.amigo-spiele.de Top 8 Decklists Dragon Duel The top eight of the Dragon Duel; Jonah, Fabio, Patrick, Eteeyen, Tobias, Mike, Robert and Dominic, used "Hieratic", "Wind-Up", "Chaos Dragon", "Six Samurai", "Inzektor", "Inzektor", "Inzektor" and "HERO Beat" Decks respectively.event.amigo-spiele.de Dragon Duel - Top 8 profiles The winning Decklist was as follows.event.amigo-spiele.de Mark wins the Dragon Duel 2012! External links * yugioh-card.com National Championship – Germany * event.amigo-spiele.de Event coverage References Category:World Championship Qualifiers